caverncityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavern City Locations
Upper City Clerk / Post Office / Bank * Milton copperpot is the head clerk. Is an avid student of history and archeology. Cousin of Pierce Copperpot. Was a friend to Darian Fallstock. * Nirian DeLure is a paid merc. They call him 'the Bank' on account of him owning a bag of holding. His contract is paid by the Fallstocks. Used by almost all in the city except the Stoneborn. Gremvar's Goods * Gremvar 'Grem' - Elderly Half orc. Retired from adventuring to set up a shop. Likes Cavern City because it feels dangerous here. Open Market * Kreka - Kenku merchant who sells trinkets found in the caverns below. * Sarah & Pip Tanner: (Halfling children) The children of Jor and Molly Tanner, local livestock farmer. The children sell mushrooms and some other foraged goods. * Aera Borten : (Human female) Sells vegetables from her family farm. * Shep Waldon: (Elderly human male) Sells tobacco from the Waldon farm. Farms (Tanner - Livestock, Borten - wheat, Waldon - corn) The Quiet Cups Inn/Tavern * -Fergus & Mara Bently own and run it. * Caters to guests who prefer quiet nights. Don't stand for rough folk. * -Known for their food & collection of fine spirits. Lords Alliance Office - Stands off on its own a bit. - Sits on the lip of the sinkhole opposite the main part of town. Temple of Chauntea * Father Palanthus - Middle aged human - Priest of Chauntea The Horse and Hound Stable * Chance Firefoot - Keeper of The Horse and Hound * Number of mastiffs kept here. Used by mining cos to patrol shafts. Lower City Labor housing - cheap - Karla Copperpot - Book Store - Pierce Copperpot - Local historian - Butcher/Apothecary/Healer - Royce Undren - Goliath - Glasses at the tip of his nose - Highly trained surgeon. - Doubles as the town butcher. - Glenn's Glassware & Curios - Glenn Copperpot - another cousin - Runs the Glassware and Curio shop. - The Hearty Hemm - Tailor - Mary Oniel - Elderly woman and town tailor. - Husband died about 10 years back. - Looks after any orphans, gives them a job & a home - She is unanimously liked and protected by all in the town - Standard housing - Many hostels - Blacksmith Geran's Metallurgy - Geran Ironeye - Lucas Ironeye - Adopted son, apprentice, halfling. Was accompanying the wagon to Secomber when The Crooked Claw - - A Favorite of the goblinoid races - Owned by Belgar - Home to the fighting Pit: Current Champ is a Bugbear name Zak. - Brothel - Milly's Managerie - Run by Milly Copperpot - Owned by Belgar - Staffed by a dozen women of different races (Close to the docks) The Stakes - Goblinoid housing - A sad collection of bunks that are tightly packed in one of the spent shafts.Low cielings & dirty. - Do Mithral - or 'Little' Mithral is a makeshift dwarf settlement established in the caves below Cavern City. Nearly all who live there work for the Stoneborn mining company, but a few are self employed They are a very insular community, and many do not even speak common. The Ruins - While not technically part of the Stakes, the ruins lie directly below Cavern City within Lake Tourmaline. The tops of buildings can be seeing floating eerily beneath the surface. All but the greatest fools steer clear of the lake. Those who enter seldom come out. Some have even claimed to see small pinpricks of light glimmer from deep below the surface. - The Ice Runs - Slippery tunnels that have been carved by millenia of trickling flow. Dangerous to explore. Some tried, never returned. - The Unbroken Gate - A massive metal door. All tools used to attempt entry have been unsuccessful. Broken chisels and hammers litter the ground nearby. Berian Grimlock the House Slave